


out came the sun (and dried up all the rain)

by frei_kugel



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, Case Fic, F/F, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Some minor spoilers, im going to write a fic for them when im done with this one i swear, mafuyu/saori is bg im sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frei_kugel/pseuds/frei_kugel
Summary: casefic and kaigami get together and some fluff thrown in there
Relationships: Fujii Mafuyu/Shirosaki Saori, Kaito Masaharu/Yagami Takayuki
Kudos: 15





	out came the sun (and dried up all the rain)

**Author's Note:**

> WOW OK i wrote all of this in one day so i apologize for the mistakes that are probably in there. i plan on writing more judgment fic but i basically took a bunch of the hc that i had while playing the game and shoved them into this fic. 
> 
> as always, i hope ya'll enjoy!

Yagami stares at the ceiling as he reclines in his chair at the office. He had been hired to investigate an arson case earlier that day, and he was currently sitting in his office going over the files that he had accrued with the information she had given. He watched as the ceiling fan spun in slow circles, feeling a melancholy wash over him as he realizes that he will probably not make any progress on this case tonight, but he figures he’ll go over the details once more.

Saito Rei age twenty three came to him with a case that was thrown out by police. It involved the arson of her grandmother’s traditional sweets shop last April. The case would have practically gone cold by now, but she was determined after hearing about the AD-9 case from earlier in the year that Yagami had worked on that he was the man for the job. And who was he to deny a poor girl help? There were no witnesses, no significant clues left at the scene, and no suspects to go off of. Not the best of starts but Yagami had worked with less. 

Shutting the file in front of him, Yagami spun in his chair to get up. He moved over to the couch and flopped down next to Kaito.

“Long day?” Kaito asked, peering over the magazine he was thumbing through.

Yagami blew out a breath of air from between pursed lips.

“You know that arson case that I took?” Yagami asked and looked over to see Kaito nod in understanding and lower the magazine he was looking at to place his full attention on Yagami. “Get this. The girl who hired me has no leads, no evidence, not even a suspect! But I can tell she’s hiding something from me. What’s the point of hiring someone if you’re going to hide information from them? I don’t get it, man. I’ve been digging all day through these files to no avail, hoping to find some sort of lead.” 

Kaito closed his magazine and placed it down onto the table. Then, he turned his body on the couch to face his partner. 

“Well it looks like you’re gonna have to pound the pavement.” 

“That’s the worse part! This case is nearly three months old, who’s going to remember it?” 

“I thought you liked a challenge? Isn’t this just a big puzzle for you to put together?” 

That caused Yagami to pause. He always loved solving puzzles, ever since he was a boy. The satisfaction of seeing the whole thing put together by his own hands was incredibly rewarding. However, Yagami sighed and put a hand over his face. 

“If I have to look at one more file I swear I’m going to scream.” Yagami said as he leaned his head back against the couch.

“Okay. Why don’t we go get some drinks at Tender, then?” Kaito asked. 

Okay, that sounded like a good idea. Yagami drank like a fish, to the point that some might say that he was an alcoholic. However, he wouldn’t agree with this assessment. Everyone self-medicates in some way or another. This was just his vice of choice. 

“You know me so well, Kaito-san.” Yagami said with a small smile on his face. 

“Alright! Let’s go then.” Kaito says in response, hopping up from where he was seated. 

The two walked out of the agency together, chatting avidly about whatever came to their minds. The walk wasn’t very difficult, and before long the two were seated inside of Tender in their usual spot, drink in hand.

“So Ta-bo, did you hear? Mafuyu-chan and Saori-san are going out now.” Kaito said, head turned away from Yagami so he couldn’t get a read on the expression on his face. 

Oh, how Yagami knew. He was the one who actually gave Mafuyu the encouragement to ask her best friend out. If only he could do the same. But he knows that Kaito is going to have to be the one to come to the conclusion that he likes Yagami himself, rather than vice versa.

“Yeah, I actually was the one to convince Mafuyu to ask Saori-san out.” Yagami said, sipping his drink in what he hoped was a coy manner. 

Kaito stared at him for a minute with his mouth open.

“It’s pretty obvious that Mafuyu likes Saori-san, and it's pretty obvious that Saori-san likes Mafuyu. It only makes sense.” Yagami clarified.

“I never noticed…” Kaito trailed off.

“Mafuyu called me at half past three in the morning with her dilemma. Of course I helped her out but I didn’t get back to sleep that night…” Yagami trailed off.

“Wait. Hold up. I thought that you and Mafuyu-chan were dating?” Kaito asked.

Yagami restrained the urge to roll his eyes. Kaito was so hung up on what Mafuyu said that night that they met with the ex detective that they were initially hired to tail back when the whole AD-9 case started. It was obvious to most everyone that Mafuyu only said it as a cover-up, but not if your name was Kaito Masaharu. 

“No, Kaito-san, we’re not dating. I thought I told you this before.”

Kaito just “humph”-ed and went back to his drink. It didn’t take long for the conversation to turn to a different topic altogether. The night went on as the two got progressively more drunk, and before long Mari came into the bar and took a seat next to Yagami. As per usual for the two, they began betting on silly things for who paid for the drinks. 

“I know, let’s bet on how many cavities Kaito-san has had filled.” Yagami suggested.

“Hey! Unfair advantage, you’ve known Kaito-san for like, most of your life!” Mari protested, gesturing with the hand that held her drink.

“Fine. Okay. Let’s bet…. Is… Hm… Is the bartender married?” Yagami asked.

The bartender looked over in surprise at being referred to but ultimately went back to cleaning glasses in the end. This would be tough, he doesn’t wear a ring but he does have a mysterious air about him, and the two of them practically know nothing about him. Kaito had joined in on the betting in the meantime, and all three of them were pretty sloshed. Yagami and Kaito could both hold their liquor incredibly well but Mari was something out of this world. 

“Okay, I’m going to bet… No. I don’t think he’s married.” Mari decided with an air of finality.

“I’m going to say yes, he is married.” Yagami decided.

“No, he’s not married. But he has a girlfriend.” Kaito decided.

Leave it up to Kaito to surprise everyone, but that was a bold decision to take. He hadn’t been betting up to this point, choosing to sit and watch, but he seemed to want to take part.

“Okay, losers pay for the winner’s drinks.” Yagami said and then called the bartender over. “Excuse me sir, but I have a question. Are you married?” 

The bartender turned around from where he was drying glasses to see the three of them sat like eager children waiting for an answer. 

“I’m not married-” The bartender replied and Yagami cheered but was cut off by him again “but I have a girlfriend I’m thinking of proposing to.” 

Yagami booed as Kaito threw his hands up. 

“Looks like you guys are paying the tab! Bartender can we get another round?” Kaito called out as Yagami put his head down on the table and sighed. 

“Don’t buy anything too expensive Kaito-san. Just because we’ve been getting more cases lately doesn’t mean we can break the bank on this night out.” Yagami conceded before pulling out his wallet causing the wallet chain he had to stretch.

“Man I always wondered why you wore that stupid thing. It makes you look like a teenager trying to look cool.” Kaito replied, tossing the rest of his drink back.

“Get pickpocketed one too many times and you buy a wallet chain. Besides, I don’t try to look cool, I am cool.”

“Whatever you say, Ta-bo. I’m getting a refill!” 

“Slow down or you’re gonna get really drunk, Kaito-san.”

“Well, it’s on your bill, so who cares.”

Yagami stared at Kaito until he conceded, after which the two continued to drink for some time as Mari excused herself to leave. Before long, the two were pretty heavily intoxicated and ready to go home.

“Man, I don’t know what I’m going to do about this Saito case.” Yagami says to Kaito as they’re closing the tab. 

“Let’s call the girl tomorrow, her name is Rei-chan, right? Ask her again about anyone she suspects. Still can’t believe that the police just completely dropped the damn case.” Kaito replied. 

“Thanks Kaito-san, I think I’ll do just that. I appreciate it.” Yagami said as he opened the door to Tender and stepped out. 

The two walked back to the Yagami Detective Agency in relative silence. They had been friends long enough to be comfortable with a silence between the two. Yagami tried to think about the case, but instead was too drunk really to form any cohesive thoughts. He would work on this in the morning. 

However, the two weren’t expecting to walk upon a fire on the agency. There were around a dozen people gathered in the alley all rubbernecking at the fire that was going on. A few firemen were walking out of the building, and there was a policeman standing nearby. Yagami ran up to the policeman and started talking.

“What happened!?” He exclaimed.

“Well, in case you didn’t notice there is a fire.” The policeman replied. 

“I can tell, I mean. I don’t know what I mean. That’s my office.” Yagami replied, exasperated, and soon Kaito caught up to where he had run to the police officer. 

“What the hell happened?” Kaito yelled out.

“Well, as I was just telling your friend here there’s been a fire.” The policeman said and then sighed.

“That’s our office!” Kaito exclaimed. 

“Yeah, your friend just said that.” The police officer replied in a curt tone.

Yagami frowned. He didn’t have many possessions but nearly everything he owned was in that office. Where was he going to sleep? What was he going to do now?

“We’ll call you in tomorrow with some questions but you’re free to go for now, excuse me but what was your name and phone number?” The police officer questioned.

“Yagami Takayuki.” He replied as well as giving his contact info to the cop.

“Okay Yagami-san, we’ll be seeing you in the morning.” The police officer then turned away and walked toward the building.

Yagami threw up his hands in the air. 

“What the fuck am I supposed to do now?” 

“Come back to my apartment, you can sleep there tonight, Ta-bo.” Kaito said, putting his hand on Yagami’s shoulder. 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” 

The two then walked back in silence, this time less comfortable than the last. Yagami has considerably sobered up in the meantime, but he was still a bit drunk if the swaying he did from side to side was any indication. 

“Let’s get you something to eat.” Kaito suggested before turning into the nearest Poppo to get a couple of bentos.

Yagami was in shock at this point, and wasn’t entirely sure how to feel. So he just wound up standing at the magazine rack as Kaito picked out food for the two of them. After he was done purchasing, Kaito came up behind him and grabbed his shoulders causing Yagami to practically jump ten feet into the air.

“Come on, let’s get going.” Kaito said and grabbed Yagami’s hand and led him out of the store.

Kaito never took his hand out of Yagami’s and the two of them ended up holding hands until they were back at Kaito’s apartment. Kaito sputtered a bit and dropped Yagami’s hand quickly when he realized what he had done. Yagami didn’t care, he just wanted to go to sleep at this point. The two walked up the stairs into Kaito’s little one bedroom apartment. Kaito laid the bentos on the kitchen counter as Yagami walked over to the table in the middle of the living room, practically falling down onto the floor in his effort to sit. He was definitely still drunk. He was surprised by Kaito coming up behind him with a bottle of water and bento in his hand, and handed it to Yagami. 

“Thank you, Kaito-san.” Yagami said as he opened the water and swallowed half of it down. Kaito didn’t seem to be as drunk as Yagami still was. 

Kaito took a seat next to Yagami and reached over for the remote to turn the TV on. It was well past midnight by this point, so all that was on TV were reruns and late night game shows. Kaito put on a game show and turned the volume down. The two watched in silence as they ate, however Yagami’s mind was not silent. The gears were turning away.

“Y’know, it’s a pretty weird coincidence that I start investigating an arson and then my office goes up in flames.” Yagami said, staring straight ahead at the Television without seeing.

Kaito put down his bento and turned to face Yagami.

“Ta-bo, let’s not worry about this right now. Case’ll still be there in the morning.” Kaito replied, looking at Yagami with a worried expression.

“All I’m saying is that it’s pretty weird that the day that I take the Saito case my office gets torched? I know that they haven’t said it’s an arson or anything yet but still.” 

“Don’t worry about it right now. We’ll talk to the cops tomorrow and we’ll figure it out then. You need to get your rest for when we investigate tomorrow, as well.” 

Yagami turns away from the TV to look at Kaito.

“Yeah. Alright. You’re right, I’ll try not to worry about it.” 

“I know that your mind is always working overtime but just try and shut it off for once, alright Ta-bo? If nothing else then do it for me.”

The two of them finished their meal in relative silence, the only real noise coming from the tv sitting on the floor in the corner. Yagami made sure to drink the whole bottle of water to avoid the worst of a hangover tomorrow. He is no stranger to hangovers and has learned by now that while all of those suggestions that magazines and online articles give to avoid hangovers don’t exactly work, there are things that stave off the worse of it. 

Pretty soon, the both of them were done and Kaito got up to walk into the bedroom. He came back out with what was probably one of his sweatshirts and handed it to Yagami. 

“Your clothes are all back at the office so here’s this to change into. I’ll give you some privacy.” Kaito said and then walked back into the bedroom and shut the door. 

Kaito didn’t hand him any pants so Yagami just assumes he’s sleeping in his underwear. That’s okay, since it’s the middle of July and frankly pretty damn hot in Kamurocho. Yagami changed pretty easily, oddly enjoying the comforting smell of Kaito on the sweatshirt. That would sound weird if he ever voiced it outloud, but it’s hard to explain. They’d been close so long that just the smell of Kaito was enough to make him feel like he was at home. Kaito’s apartment practically was his second home with the amount of time that he spent here just hanging out. Yagami got up and walked over to the bedroom and opened the door. When he did, he saw Kaito sitting on the futon in a pair of sweatpants and no shirt. Oh boy, it was going to be a fun night for drunk Yagami. The first thing that Kaito did was laugh at him. 

“Oh my god you’re practically swimming in that thing!” Kaito said. 

Yagami looked at himself in the mirror. He wouldn’t say he was swimming, but it certainly was big on him. 

“We can’t all be roided out like you are, Kaito-san. Some of us have to accept our role as twunks.” Yagami said, cocking his hip and placing his hands there.

Shaking his head and laughing, Kaito gestured to the futon he was sitting on.

“I’ve only got the one so I’ll give it to you Ta-bo.” 

“Then where will you sleep?”

“I’ll just sleep on the floor.”

“I think we can both fit in the futon. I may be tall but I’m not really that big.” 

Kaito looked nervous. Yagami knew why, but he wasn’t about to say a word.

“I’m okay sleeping on the floor.”

“I don’t want to impose on you in your own home, if anything I should be the one sleeping on the floor.”

“We both know that you can’t even fully straighten out your back on that damn couch in your office. You deserve one good night of sleep in a proper bed.”

Yagami walked over and crawled into the bed, but climbed to the side and held up the covers. He patted the space next to him.

“Just get over here you big baby.” 

Kaito had a little blush on his face that he would for sure blame on alcohol, and if he did then Yagami would probably go along with it. Kaito seemed to hype himself up for a second before huffing and stomping over to the futon. He got down on the ground and crawled in. Yagami laid on his side with his head propped up on his arm.

“Hey. Come here often?” Yagami asked with a big shit eating grin on his face.

“Shut up Ta-bo.” Kaito said and rolled over onto his side to face away from Yagami. 

He ultimately decided to leave it alone and rolled onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. There was a lot for him to think about, but he felt the need for sleep overwhelm him. Yagami figured he’d take Kaito’s advice for once in his life and try to shut his brain off. Pretty soon sleep managed to overtake him.

\---

Yagami awoke with a start to find himself way too warm but ultimately very comfortable. There were arms around him and Yagami slowly came to remember where he was. This was Kaito behind him, no doubt. He smiled, as he knew that Kaito would never be able to bear doing this while he was awake. Behind him, Kaito let out a particularly loud snore and Yagami grimaced. He forgot that Kaito snored in his sleep. Ultimately, Yagami didn’t do anything to unfurl himself from Kaito’s grip. He greatly enjoyed it, some would say even craved it. If this is the only way he was going to get it right now then he was going to cherish it. 

Carefully, Yagami reached down to grab his phone and check the time. The light blinded him but he was able to decipher the time; 5:54 AM. He only managed to sleep less than five hours. He groaned quietly but ended up putting the phone back in the sweatshirt pocket and laying down to get some more sleep. The police station would call him when they were ready to question him and he was going to spend as much time sleeping on a real futon as he could. 

After shutting his eyes and trying to drift off to sleep Yagami felt Kaito awaken and retract his arms from around Yagami. He was disappointed, but not surprised. Yagami made no motions to move, he stayed still with his eyes shut. He didn’t feel like dealing with an embarrassed Kaito this early in the morning. Kaito seemed to get up and walk out of the room behind him. It wasn’t long before Yagami fell back asleep. Kaito wasn’t kidding, he really could use the sleep in a real bed for once in a while.

Yagami awoke again to Kaito saying his name. He jolted out of sleep and put his elbows down behind him to sit up and see who was calling him. It was Kaito. Of course. He was holding out a tray in front of Yagami. 

“You’re bringing me breakfast in bed, Kaito-san? If there’s anyone I should be dating it should be you, not Mafuyu.” Yagami said, grabbing out for the tray that Kaito was holding.

Kaito practically dropped the tray, but thankfully Yagami was able to scramble to grab it without letting anything spill onto the bed. Kaito seemed flustered by what Yagami said, but ultimately said nothing and just sat down next to Yagami.

“What time is it?” Yagami asked.

“9:35.” Kaito said after checking his phone.

“I’m surprised I haven’t gotten a call from the police station yet.” Yagami replied, sitting up fully to start eating his food.

“They’ll call when they’re going to call.” Kaito responded.

The two ate for a while in companionable silence. Kaito was actually a pretty good cook, surprisingly. Yagami couldn’t cook for shit, so he enjoyed any home cooked meals whenever he got them. Kaito just made him omelette rice and miso soup, nothing special but definitely something he would enjoy when he still had a bit of a hangover.

All of a sudden, Yagami’s phone rang out. It must be the police station. He picked it up and talked for a short while. It was exactly what he expected.

“Is that them?” Kaito asked around a mouthful of egg.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full. Yeah, it is them. I’m going to finish up and then head over.” Yagami scolded with a joking tone.

“Okay, mom, fine. I’ll come with you, if you want?” Kaito responded back, pointing at Yagami’s chest with his chopsticks while saying the first sentence. 

“I think I can handle it on my own. Can you set up a meeting with Saito-san in the meantime? I want to talk to her when I’m done.” Yagami asked.

“Sure, Ta-bo.” Kaito replied and then went back to eating his food. 

The two finished up their food, and then Yagami went to take a shower to get ready for the day. During the morning the two of them remembered that Yagami had a box full of things that were left at Kaito’s apartment when Yagami would stay over, so thankfully he had some clean clothes to wear. 

After showering he finally felt like a person again, so Yagami set off for the police station. When he got there, it didn’t take long for them to bring him back for questioning. 

“Can you state your name and occupation?” The detective asked with a bored tone. 

Great, he seemed to want to be here as much as Yagami did. 

“Yagami Takayuki. I’m a private investigator.” Yagami responded coolly.

The detective seemed to perk up at this.

“Were you the guy responsible for bringing down Ichinose and Shono and the whole AD-9 thing?” The detective asked.

“Yeah, you could say that.” Yagami said. 

He didn’t really like talking about the whole situation. After he got that gash in his head the whole thing is kind of fuzzy. It’s a wonder he was even able to fight Kuroiwa, let alone practically twice. 

“Alright, well we wanted to let you know that based on the evidence that we could gather we determined that this case is an arson. Do you have insurance?”

It was at this moment that Yagami was eternally grateful that he had bought insurance. 

“Yeah. What makes you think it's arson?”

“The kerosene that we found at the scene was put there and lit intentionally. Do you have any enemies, Yagami-san?”

Yagami laughed.

“A few. None that I could think of that would torch my office, though. I did start an arson investigation yesterday, though. I’d be surprised if the arsonist in that case would figure out this fast, though…”

The detective was taking notes as Yagami talked, and nodded his head at the end. 

“We weren’t able to salvage anything from the wreckage. He really burned the hell out of that place. We did however get a partial print.”

Yagami frowned. He really wasn’t going to get anything back from his office? He didn’t have a ton of possessions but he did lose the photo of Genda-sensei and Oya-san from when he passed the bar.

“Okay. Where were you last night?” 

“I was drinking at Tender with my be- partner… Kaito. We were there until half past 12 in the morning when we came back to the scene.”

The detective closed his notebook and stood up.

“Alright Yagami-san, that’s all we have for you. You’re free to go.”

“Seriously? You asked me like three questions.” 

“We don’t suspect you, and the fact that you have a rock solid alibi just furthers that fact. We can’t accomplish much by sitting around and questioning you.”

“I see. Well, you have my number in case if anything comes up.”

“Thank you for your cooperation.” 

Altogether it only took less than an hour for the entire process, but it felt like ages to Yagami. He didn’t seem to really mind, if he was being honest. He checked his phone once out of the precinct and saw that Kaito had set up an appointment with Saito Rei at 1pm in a nearby cafe. Kaito was incredibly responsible, and that was one of the traits that Yagami appreciated the most about him, actually. He checked the time, noticing that it was almost 1:00 and that he should hurry on down to the meeting spot. 

Thankfully the cafe Kaito chose to meet at was nearby, as Yagami was able to make it on time. He was greeted by Saito Rei, a short girl with dyed blonde bobbed hair. She was of average build and would be considered conventionally attractive. She wore oversized circular glasses frames that Yagami wasn’t able to determine if were actually prescription or not.

“Hello Yagami-san, your partner reached out to me about you wanting to talk about my case?” Saito asked.

“Yeah, let’s go upstairs and take a seat.” Yagami said, ushering her up to the second floor.

The two sat down after she ordered a coffee. Yagami didn’t want anything to eat or drink.

“So, I wanted to ask you a few more questions.” Yagami said, pulling the file out of a bag that he had strapped to his shoulder.

“Fire away.” Rei said, sipping her coffee.

“Do you know anyone who would want to do this to your family?” Yagami started with the most basic question.

“You already asked me this. Um, well. I don’t really have any enemies if that’s what you’re asking.” Rei replied.

“Dig a little deeper, have you or your family ever done anything that might make someone want to take revenge on you?” 

Rei shuffled a bit in her seat before speaking up.

“Well, there was this one time. I was dating this guy, and um. We were pretty serious. But I wasn’t into it! But I went along with it… And I wound up breaking up on the day his mom died…” Rei looked down while she was saying all of this.

“Okay. And you haven’t told me about this, because?” Yagami asked, incredulous.

“It’s embarrassing! I broke his heart!” She exclaimed.

Yagami put his face in his hands for a second to compose himself.

“You’re telling me. You didn’t tell the police. About what could be a possible enemy of yours. Am I getting this right?” Yagami asked.

“I feel bad…”

Good God, this girl is going to be the death of Yagami. Deep breath. In, and then out. 

“Last night someone set fire to my office. Do you think it could have anything to do with this?” Yagami asked slowly.

Rei covered her mouth with her hands and made a noise of surprise.

“Are you okay, Yagami-san?”

“I’m fine, but my office isn’t. It’s practically burned to the ground. I was out when the arson took place.”

“And they know for sure it’s an arson?”

“Talked to the police this morning.”

“I mean it very well could have been done by the person who burned down my grandma’s shop…”

“Let’s just focus on your ex boyfriend for now. What’s his name so I can look him up?”

“Kobayashi Asahi.” Rei said. 

Yagami put the name into his phone and came up with a few results. An Instagram account caught his eye most of all. He opened it up and was greeted by hundreds of pictures of an attractive young man. Lots of shirtless photos as well. Yagami turned his phone around and pointed it at Rei.

“This him?”

“That’s him.”

Yagami nods and turns the phone back around to continue his search. He sees some link to an app called “TikTok”. He opened the app with Kobayashi’s username and saw hundreds of videos. He opened one up and was greeted by Kobayashi doing some sort of dance that was probably supposed to be seductive. He just chuckled to himself. 

“Does he have any sort of criminal record that you know of, Saito-san?” 

“Some minor offenses for street brawling. He also has some anger problems, which is why I broke up with him in the first place.”

“What does he do for a living?” Yagami asked.

“Well last time we were together he was a host.”

“When did you break up with him?” 

“Uh, sometime in April.”

“So you’re telling me that you broke up with your boyfriend with anger issues and a criminal record in an incredibly embarrassing fashion right before the arson and you never made the connection that he could’ve done it?” 

“Well when you put it like that I sound pretty stupid.”

Yagami didn’t say anything.

“Okay Saito-san, this has been incredibly helpful. You can leave now if you’d like and I’ll probably be in contact with more information in the future.” Yagami said, but stayed seated at the table.

“Thank you for your help Yagami-san. And thank you for believing in me when the police wouldn’t.”

Yeah, the police probably didn’t believe in you because you didn’t tell them about the most important suspect in the entire case, Yagami thought. However, he just smiled and said goodbye as Rei stood up and walked out. As long as he was getting paid.

Yagami turned back to his phone and scoured the internet for information about Kobayashi. It turns out that he was actually represented in his last trial hearing by Saori from Genda Law. It looked like Yagami got an excuse to go visit his other father. He got up from the table and strolled on down towards West Shichifuku street. He figured he’d stop by the traditional sweets shop and pick something up for Saori to make it worth her time. He picked her up something traditional and sweet, he wasn’t paying much attention, and took it to the Genda Law Office. When he stepped into the doorway he was greeted by Hoshino.

“Yagami-san! Hello! What brings you here today?” Hoshino asked.

“I came to talk to Saori-san actually.” Yagami replied, peering around Hoshino to make eye contact with Saori.

He held up the bags and gave it a light shake and she stood up from her desk to come over and see what he brought. Yagami sometimes came by with treats for Saori on a whim, but today he had some questions for her. 

Saori snatched the bag from Yagami’s hand to rifle through what he brought her. She nodded, seemingly satisfied before addressing Yagami.

“What brings you here today, Yagami-san?” 

“I need to ask you about someone that you represented a little while ago. His name is Kobayashi Asahi. I think it was for an assault case. Ring a bell?”

“Yeah, I definitely remember him. Why do you want to know about him, though?” 

“I’m investigating an arson case that he seems to be involved in.” 

Saori nodded and folded her arms. 

“Okay, what do you want to know?” 

At this point, Hoshino had wandered back over to his desk. He was still a bit uncomfortable around Saori after the two of them broke up. Saori came to the realization that she liked the fairer sex and broke things off with Hoshino. Poor Hoshino was okay with her orientation; he just was heartbroken as he truly believed that Saori was the woman he was going to marry. 

“What did you defend him for?” 

“He assaulted another host at his old job. He didn’t win and ended up going to jail for about a month.” 

“I see… Where does he work now, do you know?” 

“Oh yeah, I know. He works at a cabaret club called Escapade.” 

“Do you guys still talk or something?”

“He asked me out a couple times during the case. I was about ready to just tell Hoshino-kun to defend him and leave when he insisted after the last time that he was done. He’s a real piece of work.”

“When did you last talk to him?” 

“This was about a month ago.” 

“Okay, that’s all I need from you right now, Saori-san. Are you okay with me texting you for more help?”

“That’s fine.”

Yagami closed up the notebook he was taking notes in and leaned in a little closer to Saori.

“How’s Mafuyu?”

Saori’s normally flat face broke into the barest hint of a smile at the mention of her girlfriend.

“She’s good. She asks about you when I mention that you’ve dropped by.”

“I hope you’re not jealous.” Yagami teased.

Saori shook her head.

“I’m not jealous, I practically owe my whole relationship to you, Yagami-san.”

“How do you mean?”

“Well you’re the one that talked Mafuyu into asking me out. I was so confused that I probably never would have figured it out. Kind of like your situation with Kaito.”

Yagami paused and considered his next words carefully.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh come on, Yagami-san. Everyone knows Kaito is completely over the moon for you. And you’re not too far behind him.”

He peered behind him to see Hoshino watching their conversation intently. Yagami turned back around and Saori was still staring at him with her intense stare.

“Kaito was raised in the Yakuza, and they don’t take very kindly to two men being in a relationship. I’m letting him figure it out at his own pace. I’ve already waited nearly twenty years.”

“And you’re going to wait twenty more if you do that, Yagami-san.”

“I don’t want to damage our relationship. This is the best way to do it, Saori-san.”

Saori sighed and uncrossed her arms, placing them down on the table.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Yagami-san.”

“Thank you for your cooperation.” Yagami said curtly and stood up from where he was sitting. 

Now he was in a bad mood. He tried not to despair too much at the situation he was in with Kaito, but being in love with someone who you spent nearly every hour of every day with was incredibly painful. Yagami was determined to wait for Kaito to make the first move though, he decided this years ago and he was going to stick with it. 

Yagami walked out of the doors of Genda Law with the new information that he had acquired. It sounded like he needed to talk to Kobayashi about everything, and he had just the idea how. He would wait until he was done at the club he worked at and would tail him until he got somewhere nice and quiet. 

With a plan formed, Yagami started making his way back to Kaito’s apartment. When he got back, he noticed Kaito laying on the ground of the living room with a gaming console in his hand. 

“Is this what I pay you to do?” Yagami asks jokingly.

“You aren’t paying me right now.”

“Well I will be soon. Got a lead.” 

Kaito put down the system and sat up in surprise.

“You got a lead? I thought you said there were no leads in this case?”

Yagami shook his head in disbelief remembering what Rei had told him earlier. He recounted the information to Kaito, after which Kaito also shook his head in disbelief at what he had learned.

“You’re telling me she never told the police? Seriously?” Kaito asked, exasperated.

“That’s what I said.”

“So what’s the plan?”

Yagami then explained his plan to Kaito. Kaito nodded his head and gave a thumbs up.

“Of course, that’s a great plan, Ta-bo! You’re so smart.” 

Yagami’s heart had to take a second to calm down, as Kaito was giving him the big smile that he threw around nonchalantly. That thing should be considered a weapon with how it had the ability to make Yagami’s heart stop beating. Kaito was so handsome, it wasn’t fair. The way his eyes crinkled when he smiled was criminal. Yagami physically shook his head, trying to distract himself from his thoughts.

Kaito tilted his head, much like a dog would.

“Everything okay, Ta-bo?”

“Yeah… Yeah.”

“So when are we going to do this?”

“Tonight, I think?” 

“Want me to join you?”

“Sure, I think I’d be happier having you with me, Kaito-san.” 

Kaito looked down and grinned. Cute. Yagami didn’t miss this expression as he assumed that Kaito probably hoped he would. 

“Alright, we’ll go tonight around midnight. He should be getting off work then, I assume.” Yagami said with an air of finality. 

How to spend the rest of the day, Yagami wondered? He didn’t have any other active cases at the moment, so he figured he’d just spend the day lazing around with Kaito. So that he did, until it was midnight. 

He spent some time looking around social media for information on Kobayashi and it turns out that he was stupid enough to confess to torching Yagami’s detective agency on Twitter. This man didn’t have much going on upstairs besides the good looks, did he? He and Rei were practically perfect for eachother in that respect.

The two of them walked out to Escapade and stood around on the street outside to wait for the man that they would be tailing. Pretty soon, he walked out. He was of medium height with long straight black hair and a traditionally attractive face. He was wearing a dark burgundy suit with a deep v in the front showing off plenty of his chest. 

Yagami signaled to Kaito that the two would be tailing Kobayashi and the two of them set off. They stayed behind about fifty feet from the man, and ducked into a nearby alley when he turned around. This went on for a short while as they tailed him until ultimately they were out in the middle of Theater Square. This time, when Kobayashi turned around the two didn’t have anywhere to go. He had already seen them outside of the club, and with Kaito in his flashy suit shirt they would make an impression.

Time to improvise. Yagami turned his head left to right to look for an out before he came up with an idea. He grabbed Kaito’s shirt and pulled his head down just a bit and set his mouth onto Kaito’s. Kaito’s hands flew up as he flailed in place as Yagami kissed him. Yagami briefly pulled away to whisper to Kaito.

“Play along, he’s watching.”

Yagami grabbed Kaito’s arms and put them around his waist as Yagami put his arms around Kaito’s neck. Yagami deepened the kiss, but didn’t open his mouth. He doesn’t think that Kaito could handle full-on making out in Theater Square, of all things. Kaito responded this time and pushed back against Yagami’s lips with his own. Yagami pushed Kaito back to a position where he could see Kobayashi over his shoulder. The man was still staring at the two of them, but after a moment he turned around and went back on his way towards Shichifuku street. 

It was at that moment that Yagami broke the kiss, leaving a shell-shocked Kaito standing in the street. Yagami strolled on down the street like nothing had happened. When Kaito didn’t catch up Yagami turned around and yelled out to Kaito. He seemed to snap out of a trance and started walking toward where Yagami was. 

Not before long they managed to get Kobayashi cornered into an alley. 

“Kobayashi-kun, I was hoping to speak to you.” Yagami said.

“Who the fuck are you?” Kobayashi asked.

“Just a detective. The one that owns the shop that you torched last night.” 

“Not sure what you mean old-timer.”

“I think you know exactly what I mean. And when they find the kerosene and matches in your apartment they’ll know for sure that it was you. I know about the Saito shop that you torched, too.”

Kobayashi looked back and forth and gulped.

“You don’t have any proof.”

“You literally admitted to it on Twitter, my guy, how dumb can you get?” Kaito chimed in.

“How’d you find my Twitter?”

“You list it under your full name, how stupid do you think we are? Here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to go to the police, and you’re going to confess to everything, including the arson of the Saito’s shop.”

“Oh, you’re going to make me do it are you? I’d like to see you try.”

So he wanted a fight. Fine by Yagami. He hadn’t gotten much opportunity to stretch his muscles yet today. Kobayashi went down with just a few well placed kicks and dodges of his wide swings. 

“Do you want me to call the police or do you think you can call them yourself?” Yagami asked, sitting on the ground next to where Kobayashi was laying.

Kobayashi didn’t reply. So Yagami called the police for him and waited for them to show up. After explaining what happened to the police, Yagami and Kaito walked away. Job well done. Yagami pulled out his phone and texted Rei that they had caught their suspect and that he was exactly who they thought he’d be. 

“So what now?” Yagami asked.

Kaito was still quiet from earlier in the evening. Yagami wasn’t sure if he completely ruined twenty years of work or not, but he was just going to hope for the best.

“Let’s go get some beers from Poppo. I feel like going to the arcade, how about you, Ta-bo?”

“They’re not going to let us drink in the arcade, Kaito-san…”

“That’s why we’re going to Charles! We’ll go pay Higashi a visit.”

Who was Yagami to argue with that? The two made their way to Poppo and bought two racks of cheap beer. Higashi was sure to let them in if they paid the beer tax. They talked amicably as the two of them walked down the street to where Charles was and walked down the stairs into the arcade. 

“Yo! Higashi!” Kaito greeted in a cheery mood. 

He seems to have completely turned around from earlier when he was all mopey. Good, Yagami doesn’t think he could handle grumpy Kaito right now.

“What are you two doing here?” Higashi asked, looking up from a magazine he was perusing while leaning over the front counter.

“Celebrating a case well done!” Kaito responded.

“Caught the bastard that torched my office.” Yagami said, taking a seat on the stool nearby.

“Torch- you mean your office caught on fire? My God I’m so sorry Yagami-” Higashi started but was cut off.

“It’s all good. I have insurance on it so I’ll just get a new place.”

“Yeah but don’t you live there?” 

“Yep. I’m staying with Kaito-san right now. Nice to sleep in an actual bed.”

“But, doesn’t Kaito just have one bed? Does he sleep on the floor?” 

Yagami smiles.

“Nope.”

Higashi’s face screws up before he gives Yagami a Look that he now has to try and decipher. Higashi always had such a blatant crush on Kaito, but like Yagami he never made a move, so Yagami just assumed that he wasn’t willing to do anything about it. Higashi was always jealous of Yagami for one reason or another, and unfortunately he seems to have given him another reason to be jealous.

“Anyway, we brought you beer, Higashi!” Kaito exclaims, oblivious to the little staredown that is occurring between the two. 

Kaito reaches into the box and pulls out two cans of beer and places them onto the counter.

“I’m on the clock right now, Kaito.” Higashi protested.

“You don’t care about that.” Kaito said, matter of fact while shaking his head.

Higashi seemed to just give up and accept the free drinks that were given to him.

The pair first wandered over to a Virtua Fighter cabinet and started up the game with a coin. They played for a while, drinking all the while. After a while, they wanted to move onto something different. Yagami spotted an air hockey table, and the pair went over.

At this point they were both rather intoxicated and their movement was compromised, but it was sure fun to play. Yagami was actually the master of air hockey, and he was royally kicking Kaito’s ass.

“What the fuck Ta-bo, how are you so good at this? How do you beat me at every game? Are you even drunk?”

Yagami smirked at his partner. 

“You’re just incredibly uncoordinated when you’re drunk, Kaito-san. And my tolerance is higher than yours.”

“No the fuck it is not! Come here and drink, you’re not nearly drunk enough.” 

Yagami laughs and goes to Kaito to grab another beer. He drinks it all in one long sequence without breaking eye contact with Kaito. When he’s done he lets out a little exhale and crushes the can in his hand and throws it onto the pile of the other cans that they’ve finished. 

“Wanna play again?” Yagami asked, rifling in his pocket for quarters. 

“Let’s try something else… How about… Super Hang On?”

“You mean that retro game with the motorcycles? Sure.” 

The two of them mosey on over to the cabinet that has the game and both straddle their respective motorcycles. Kaito is doing much better at this than he was at air hockey, but he was still falling behind Yagami’s skills. When Yagami went to put his quarters in for another game, he found that he was almost out of quarters. Yagami then got a terrible idea in his head as he climbed off the bike. Yagami walked over to where Kaito was sitting on his bike and straddled the tiny bit of seat that was in front of where Kaito was sitting. He was practically sitting in Kaito’s lap.

“W-what are you doing, Ta-bo?!” Kaito sputtered, almost falling off the bike altogether.

“We’re almost out of quarters, this way we both get to play.”

“I, well, I, uh, is this thing even made for two adult grown men?” 

Kaito was looking for any excuse to get Yagami out of his personal space. Yagami turned back around to Kaito and started talking.

“We’ll find out. If it doesn’t, we’ll just pretend someone else did it.”

“Okay, now I know you’re drunk, Ta-bo.” 

Yagami smirked to himself. Just because he was denying himself Kaito doesn’t mean he couldn’t mess with him just a little bit. Yagami inserted the coin into the slot and waited for the game to come up. He reached out to the handle bars as Kaito was confused as to what to do with his hands. He ultimately wound up putting them on Yagami’s waist like they were riding a real motorcycle.

“I can’t see the screen Ta-bo, why do you have to be so damn tall…”

“I’m shorter than you.”

“Shut up… I can’t focus with your bony ass bruising my lap like that.” 

“Deal with it you big baby.” 

The two played and snarked for a while until Higashi wandered over and yelled at the two of them for sitting on one bike. Higashi ultimately threw them out of the arcade, but it was worth it if only for getting to mess with Kaito. 

Kaito was concerningly quiet on the walk home, like he was deep in thought. Drunk Kaito lost in thought was not the ideal situation to be in, but Yagami knew he’d deal somehow. They got back to Kaito’s apartment without much fuss, and started getting ready for bed. Yagami changed back into the sweatshirt that Kaito had lent him the night prior and realized that tomorrow he would need to go shopping for some essentials. He was borrowing a toothbrush from Kaito, but he’d need other things to get by while staying at Kaito’s apartment. 

The two crawled into bed together and Kaito still hadn’t said a word the entire time. The space between the two in the bed was starting to feel like miles to Yagami and he felt a pang of sadness in his chest. All of a sudden Kaito spoke up.

“I liked it.”

“What?”

The silence stretched out between the two of them for a while before Kaito spoke back up. Yagami wasn’t about to rush him.

“When you kissed me.” 

Yagami gasped, the shock of Kaito actually admitting his feelings out loud probably the most surprising thing that happened today. 

“You don’t mean that, you’re just drunk.” 

“No, Ta-bo. I mean it.” 

“You’re telling me that I’ve been waiting almost twenty years for you to admit you like me. And you’re telling me. That all I had to do was make the first move. Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Are you angry at me?” 

“No! I’m not angry at you, I'm angry at myself! I told myself for years that you had to make the first move, that you had to come to terms with it yourself. I’ve been in love with you since I was fifteen, Kaito-san.” 

Yagami turned around in bed to face Kaito and stared into his eyes.

“You… Love me?”

“Yeah.”

Yagami laughs and feels his eyes wet from the overwhelming feeling.

“I… Love you too, Ta-bo…” 

“I think in the end I was just too scared to ever do anything. I love you Kaito-san.” 

Kaito seemed to think for a minute before he leaned forward and captured Yagami’s lips between his own. The two kissed for a minute before they pulled apart.

“You’re sure you’re not just drunk?” 

Kaito laughed.

“Yes, Ta-bo. I’m sure.”

“You’re not going to regret this in the morning?” 

“I don’t think I could ever regret time I spend with you.”

Yagami feels himself break into a smile that threatens to break his face. 

“And you won’t forget this in the morning?” 

“I promise I won’t.”

(He doesn’t)

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated! 
> 
> the title is based off of the fact that the final chapter is called "down came the rain", which is obviously from the itsy bitsy spider
> 
> my twitter is @frei__kugel, come talk to me about rgg as i have brainrot real bad rn


End file.
